theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
May 26, 2010
Jill is at Restless Style on the phone. Rafe comes in to talk to Billy, saying it's slow going trying to get the Jamaican authorities to do an annulment. Rafe leaves, and Jill laments to Billy that she can't find any information yet. She wants to know why he's so interested in the Newmans again. Billy waffles, then takes a phone call to dodge Jill's prying. Victoria is at the bookstore when Reed rushes up to her. She asks if he's with his daddy, but then she sees Mac. Mac tells her she knows this is difficult, and she wishes it could be different for everyone. Victoria remarks that it's easy for her to say, since she gets to spend so much time with her son. Victoria adds that she doesn't really know what it's like to be a mother, even if she is carrying twins. Mac tells her the twins aren't her business, and says she enjoys Reed, and likes to accommodate JT if she can. Victoria sneers, "I bet you accommodate JT all the time." Mac says they're just friends, adding that Billy made it clear Vikki had moved on anyway. Reed comes back, and Mac takes him home. Rafe approaches Victoria who becomes tongue-tied discussing the annulment. Rafe realizes she hasn't got an attorney working on it yet! JT meets with Tucker at the Club. Tucker wants to know if he's made progress on his assignment. JT says it's not going to be easy. Tucker tells him that's why he's the right man for the job. He feels JT can come up with creative ideas to get information on Newman. JT looks at Tucker levelly across the table. Tucker can't wait to see what he comes up with. He leaves the table and JT sighs. Katherine asks Daniel to sit and chat with her at Crimson Lights. She tells him she received a long email from Amber saying she wakes up every day hoping it will be the day Daniel shows up. Daniel says he's done nothing but think about this, but no one can seem to see his side of it. He expresses frustration about being expected to raise Eric. Katherine muses that she can relate, but she also has regrets. Daniel doesn't think he could do family life, but Katherine feels they could make it up as they went along. She says they could have it all. Daniel shakes his head, saying they can't, not anymore. Katherine sighs, and tells him to call her then, so she's not waiting around. Victor and Ashley discuss Abby's lawsuit at her place. Victor notes that she's been so disrespectful that he wonders if someone has put her up to it! Ashley thinks it was probably the producer Abby mentioned. Victor won't allow anyone to exploit her, but he will also make sure she drops the case before it goes to court. Abby sits with Jack in the Club. He warns her about her behavior, saying she hasn't seemed herself lately. Abby informs him she has adult aspirations now - she's going into television! Abby goes over her entire business plan with Jack. Jack warns there would be no privacy. Abby says no one has privacy anymore - in fact, he's being taped right now! They look at the footage together. Jack grins, saying she can't use the footage without him signing off, but he admires her business sense. Abby thinks he's going to come on board, and rushes off happily. Victor walks in and Jack asks if he's seen any good TV lately. Victor informs him that Abby is also suing for access to her trust funds. Victor warns Jack off of helping Abby, but Jack says he'll do as he likes. Victor brings up Colleen, and Jack gets nasty. Victor tells him Abby's reality television idea is awful, and that she's acting out against him and her mother. Jack sniffs that he hopes she gets what she wants. Victor growls that she's his daughter and will always come back to him! JT arrives home and spills his guts to Mac about what Tucker is asking of him. Mac is disappointed to hear that JT went into Victoria's laptop, and taken aback that Billy walked in and interrupted him. Mac thinks it's strange that Billy just showed up there, but JT doesn't. They discuss Mac and Victoria's meeting at the bookstore, and Mac thinks they're dancing around the real issue. JT smiles, saying he's not married anymore. Mac notes that Victoria could certainly tell what she wants. JT asks, "Which is?" Mac kisses him! JT wants her to stay, but she's self-conscious. He says she's beautiful and they start making out. Billy is at his trailer when Victoria shows up. He teases her when she cracks a joke, and she brings up the annulment. Billy says he went to tell her the other day about Rafe being involved, but he stumbled upon JT in her house looking at her laptop. Victoria isn't happy about any of it. Billy asks what she wants to do. Victoria says they need new lawyers who won't accidentally spill the beans. She tells him to have Rafe drop the case. Billy digs out Rafe's number and calls him. Billy tells him he's off the case. Rafe sarcastically says it's a huge shock. Vikki nibbles Billy's ear until he hangs up. They begin to make love. Jill happens upon Ashley at the Club bar. Jill remarks on Ashley becoming CEO of Jabot, and Ashley comments on Billy firing her. Jill wonders why Katherine would hand over Jabot to Tucker in the first place. Ashley counters that Kay must not have been willing to tell her! Katherine appears, as does Tucker. Ashley and Tucker go off to a table. Katherine tells Jill her fangs were showing! At their table, Ashley and Tucker discuss Jabot. He says they're going to take over Beauty of Nature! Ashley is stunned. She tells him there's a fine line between being optimistic and delusional. She warns about Victor. Tucker acknowledges he's a worthy opponent. Ashley can't deal with that right now, she's got too much family stuff going on just now. Tucker offers champagne and relaxation. At the bar, Jill and Katherine look at each other in amazement as Tucker and Ashley laugh out loud. Tucker and Ashley tie one on, and Tucker tells funny stories. Katherine thinks Jill is jealous, but Jill says she's just interested for reasons that aren't her business. Abby comes into Mac's bar where she encounters Daniel. She warns him about spanking her again, and they get into it over how shallow she is. Abby calls him depressing, and he says she's a punchline. Abby plants a kiss on him! Daniel tells her it's not happening, but they kiss again, this time more passionately. Next on The Young and the Restless: Daniel calls Amber, wanting to figure out a way she could look after Eric, and they could still be together. Jana visits Ryder. She's hoping they could help each other. Victor shows Adam's picture to a young boy. He says, "That's Adam! He saved my dad's life!" Category:Daily Digest